ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Buarainech
Stone IV was consistently dealing 240 damage with 111 INT, Terra's Staff and 44 MATT total. All other tier IV spells were barely doing more than 30 damage with same set up which was around the damage that Stone I was dealing. I highly doubt that it is even possible to get less resisted considering that he resists all other elements heavily. Stone I can also be used to force him to to cast Thunder IV back to back as long as you keep spamming so in theory; he can possibly be locked by a few synchronized casters. The fastest you can get is 0.5 seconds of casting time and slightly more than 3 seconds of recast time so you would need more than one caster since he casts Thunder IV instantly. Devrom 17:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I believe this is aggressive to magic, he turned at me as I cast flash, not before flash hit. I'd test it more but I don't want to be depopping these all over the place lol Ramtrill Level Up? What does this mean exactly? and does it show its raised level or anything? --Kurosen 07:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It means that it literally levels up, just like a player. I'm not sure if the sound plays or not, but it will have the "Level Up!!" thing flash over his body. He will, naturally, get stronger as well :) Though he will not recover all of his hp, to my knowlege. --Shiroineko 19:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Like a player, does it show what level it reaches? (ex: reaches level #) or whatever it actually is --Kurosen 01:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Leveling up does not recover its HP however this will make the NM much tougher to beat. He will level up until hitting its max level but due to the nature of the NMs there are ways and set-ups to beat them without having them level up. --Setsumi 08:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spawning Just like any HNM, its a timed spawn. Not sure of the exact time. --Kurosen 18:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Spawn room? I notice it mentions a "spawn room" when it talks about draw-in, but where is that? There's 7~8 rooms past the second banishing gate (depending on how loosely you define "room") Aok1313 00:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spawns at approximately H-7 on map #3 in a small room with stairs leading down into a cave like structure. This room contains 4-5 scorpions and must not only be cleared upon pull but also maintained while fighting against this NM. There is also an earth elemental that is confirmed to spawn in the same room. --Setsumi 08:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Strategies Easily beaten with the following setup: RDM/NIN x3, BRD/NIN, WHM/NIN, PLD/NIN, BLM/NIN x7, THF/NIN. The three RDMs stand in a spaced out triangle and do nothing but cast Utsusemi and Stone 1, keeping the NM bouncing around and casting Thunder IV. BLMs are free to nuke at will. BRD sings marches for the RDMs, WHM and PLD are there purely as insurance policies (WHM was nice for status effects). A corsair for the blms would have sped it up even more, but we crushed him easily in about 10-12 minutes with reasonably well geared black mages. Rooks 17:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC)